PACK LOVE AND WOLFY LICKS! Banner by LeechLoverBewitched
by Zayide
Summary: Just a corner for me to use to add dabbles of inspiration that struck at the oddest of times by the oddest of things. I just thought that it would be such a waste to have and not share. Not stories. I will post it as Rate it T but I may change to M.
1. Shade of You

~Shade of You~

Draw me into the web you spin

Stretching me to the extreme, I brace

Allowing myself, in placid servitude

Ignoring my innate response to self preserve

Feeling the systematic contrast

As I immerse in the deep

My lungs burn

I follow the compulsion to complete

searching

lifting my lips to yours

for the sugarcoated kiss that titillates

that feeds my very soul.

***...***...***

Inspiration for this was given to me by a dear friend who sends me several words in a list and dares me to use them in an entry of sorts...I usually use them in my stories but this set of words inspired a poem entry.

I saw the ecstasy as it peaks...and just had to put it into words...his words...her words.

Thank you Danny...my Maid Male of Honor...


	2. Insanity Plea

Insanity Plea

unidentified burns

light me up under my skin

making me delirious

feeding the fear within

Senses become accute

feeling phobic by my four walls

like an angered caged animal

trying to break through with its claws

various eye sets watch over me

squirming in accending pain

commenting on how the sooner is over

the better it will be in the end

I ask shouting in vain

why am I suffering

They answer that is my fate

Which I will soon be discovering

The fever spikes suddenly

agony ruthlessly makes me thrash

I bed and plead in vain

Till it all stops in a flash

I may no longer be in pain

But I must have certainly lost my mind

Now I hear voices telling me that legends

Are real within those of my line


	3. ENCORE!

**Encore!**

Utters of ancient voices, like whispers in a tomb,  
shattering the sacred silence that frays the fingertips.  
Your smoke-like shadow image still haunts my nights and dreams,  
remembering the sweet repulsive taste of your cotton-candy lips  
yes, I still surrender, to you,  
iin nostalgic embrace, epic savage engagement,  
My tragic mistake.  
My perishable denial,  
contemplating the several failed attempts to reconcile.  
Souls wander lost, in this corrupt sorrowful paradise savage  
The velocity of voracious, careless words in rapid fire  
creating the concave path into the core.  
As this convolution finally quiets, the facts no longer cloud our judgement,  
in harsh dismay, forfeit to slow burning desire.  
And like smoke rising from the ashes  
we find it easier silence the reproach, the neverending clashes,  
and once more, who gives a fuck, if we give this a few more chances.


	4. I Fear, Mama!

-I Fear, mama.-

Mama, I am afraid.

It's splattered on the doors, floors and paint.

A crime's been committed!

Call for someone to please help!

But I don't dare speak of it!

Don't make me tell!

I reek its aroma, can't shake the smell!

My sight blurrs when memory retells!

My hands are sweating, and are shaking as well!

My heart pounds like a drum inside of my chest!

My breathing escapes me! I feel faint!

Mama, hold me tightly!

Tell me it will be okay!

Its a vandal! A thief!

He took my heart away!

I fell in love, mama, I'm sorry...

I fell too hard to escape.


	5. SNUFF

**SNUFF**

The uncontrollable urges have ended;

as unrehearsed dreams become lost.

Time moves forward as if nothing matters

livid rampage overcomes

emotional knowledge resides deeply

slowly choking, clinching slightly,

the ropes continue binding.

Breath shortens, air's scarce,

lights dim as silence unfolds,

pupils dilate and veins explode,

lips shade in purple tones,

touch fades till there is none.

**As death becomes me...behold.**


	6. EMOTIONALLY ENCOURAGE

**Emotionally Encourage **

**the hunger of indefinite craze  
that joyfully plunders, leaving no trace.**

Contemplate sorrow:  
as the dry leaves fall from the branch;  
no aromatic flowers decor the robust tree.

Serenade solace:  
enthusiastically overpowering like an avalanche,  
as you stand clear from the damage to oversee.

Contradict complexity:  
releasing heavy burdens that rapidly make me sink;  
in the sea of rancid knowledge that led to all of this.

Dread ecstasy:  
for the discriminating pen doesn't starve for ink,  
and the blood filled paper stains its lustful kiss.


	7. INTRUDERS

Theme: Acrostic theme

Poem Title: INTRUDERS

URL for Photo Prompt: #31 - . /user/FWARPoetry/media/Acrostic%20Poetry%20Contest% .html?sort=3&o=30

Rating: M or MA (18+)

Beta: Vita (my sister/not a member of the site...yet)

Word Count: 31 (including title)

FWAR pen-name: Zayide

Link to FWAR Profile Page: profile/Zayide

**INTRUDERS**

In the darkest receded

Nightmares of mine

Take all I have and leave none behind, but the

Rampaged

Unstable

Decayed

Emaning thrall, all you

Ruptured souls, with

Stagnant, vacant minds


End file.
